


after the kiss

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles doesn't feel guilty...sterek drabble - 8/8 - words of the day: guilt, mislead, horrible





	after the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles should feel horrible after the kiss. He’s misleading Derek, isn’t he? No… Because he _likes_ Derek. Really and truly. But it’s only been a couple of months. Should he feel so ready to move on?

A silent tear falls as he sits on his bed thinking about the past. The bed dips beside him, but he’s not startled by it. More and more he’s become in tune with _this_ Derek. Sensing his presence, _feeling_ his emotions… knowing the minute the man’s interest shifted from Mischief onto him, doing nothing to stop it. Stiles should feel guilty, but he doesn’t…

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
